


Sick Day

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Canon-level descriptions of vomit, Caretaking, Ficlet, Flu Delirium, He's contagious Tobio!, Illnesses, M/M, Pre-Slash, Risky Behavior!, Sick Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Shouyou blinked slowly and pushed himself up to squint at Kageyama, still tall from this angle, wearing his uniform and his school bag and a light blue mask over his mouth. His best friend, who’d come over after school even though heshouldn’t– even though he was gonna catch the bug if he stayed ...





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> @beanjournal prompted me with "un petit winter sick fic" with KGHN! Specifically, she asked for Kags with a cold but I uhhhh... was feeling Hinata with the stomach flu since I've written sick Tobio before. Regardless there's some haphazard caretaking (in that Tobio should NOT be there but Shouyou appreciates him anyway). <3
> 
> I love their unconditional bestfriendship, which may or may not be interpreted as more. If you squint. (≖ ‿ ≖)

It was all a haze, how Shouyou had got himself all the way from the front door to the toilet without hurling. But! He’d made it, and made it in time to groan incredulously when Kageyama shuffled in behind him just as he retched the last, empty retch – heated forehead mashed against the porcelain – and slammed his clammy fingers down on the flush button as his eye sockets pounded in time with his heartbeat. 

“G’way!” he rasped, wiping his mouth, but Kageyama just squatted next to him and put a dry, cool hand on the back of his sore neck. The other hand, Shouyou noticed, hovered beneath Shouyou’s crooked elbow near the tile floor, holding a glass of water. Taking a shaky breath, Shouyou blinked slowly and pushed himself up to squint at Kageyama, still tall from this angle, wearing his uniform and his school bag and a light blue mask over his mouth. His best friend, who’d come over after school even though he _shouldn’t_ – even though he was gonna catch the bug if he stayed – 

Shouyou grabbed at the glass and tipped it toward his mouth, gulping through the rocky, sandy-burning discomfort of the water and – yuck – acid sweeping back down his throat. It was a strange mix of soothing and irritating, so Shouyou wondered if _really_ the soothing was more from the familiar presence of his setter at his back. (Which was weird, because usually his setter was definitely more irritating if you had to pick between two things.) 

"You shouldn't be here," Shouyou grumped as he closed his eyes, resting the glass against his cheek. 

“ _You_ should eat something.” Kageyama’s voice was gruff, but warm, in a way. Like when he called Shouyou names but still had that funny expression playing at the corner of his mouth, an invisible string puppeting his lips upward before he flicked him on the forehead or wrapped him in a headlock. 

“ _No,_ ” Shouyou wailed pitifully. “I’ll just – I’ll just puke it up again.” 

“Starving yourself won’t help, dumbass. Maybe some broth?” 

Shouyou wanted to glare at Kaheyama, but it was too hard. Even sitting in the dark bathroom, lights still off since he hadn’t spared a second to flip the switch so he could more clearly see himself sicking up _again_ , the sunlight from the window made his temples throb. 

“At least to get that taste outta your mouth,” Kageyama offered kindly. And then, more expectedly: “Puke-breath.” 

“Mnh,” replied Shouyou, not even bothering to protest, since Kageyama was _right,_ and his eyes fluttered closed when Kageyama’s hand – still on his neck! – swept up into his sweaty hair and combed it away from his forehead. “Nice…” Shouyou sighed, closing the toilet lid and tilting his head so Kageyama’s fingers could have free reign of his curls. Eventually, Kageyama took his glass, refilled it at the sink and made him drink more, all the while softly rubbing his scalp, his neck. 

“You think you’re done?” Kageyama’s voice cut into the syrupy quiet, and Shouyou blinked at his serious, sharp eyes, the blue of them softer in the shadowy room. 

“Wha… with turning my stomach inside out?” Kageyama nodded. “For now,” Shouyou said, ominous. 

“Can you make it to your room on your own?” 

Shouyou closed his eyes and debated the positives of having Kageyama carry him back through the house, but decided that was probably an abuse of Kageyama’s kindness, or his stupidity, or whatever else had brought him to Shouyou’s home when Shouyou clearly should not be breathing the same air as any other living thing. 

“I think so,” he said finally, and Kageyama ruffled his hair again – so, so gently – before shuffling back out and leaving Shouyou to crawl delicately toward his bed. 

Shouyou drifted for a small while, head heavy and body cold and hot all at once having not quite made it under the tangle of his covers. But then, Kageyama nudged the bedroom door fully open with his toe and brought in a small mug of something lightly steaming. Muscles protesting, Shouyou struggled to sit up, but Kageyama was there, and he pulled him slowly this way and that until Shouyou was nested in a throne of pillows, with a mug of warm miso to sip slowly. 

“Why’re you here?” 

Kageyama frowned at him, frowned pointedly at his mug. “Your soup will get cold.” 

Shouyou squinted at him again, but just brought the soup to his lips and slurped, letting the salty broth sweep through him, warmth trickling to his shoulders and down his back to his legs and toes, and most especially his belly, which… didn’t seem to protest this particular visitor. There was no queasiness to be found, at least for now. 

He melted into the pillows, suddenly very tired. Before he could say anything, Kageyama plucked his mug from his drooping hands and set it on the bedside table. 

“Why?” Shouyou mumbled again, and Kageyama huffed. 

“You need to get better,” he muttered, pulling a medicine packet from Shouyou's bedside and popping the giant, bright pills from the foil before folding them into one of Shouyou’s palms. “Faster.” Water appeared in front of Shouyou’s slow-blinking eyes, and he struggled through taking the meds before sinking into bed until he was almost on his stomach, no longer looking up at Kageyama, but curling around him like a parenthesis. “And I hate being home alone when I’m sick,” Kageyama added as Shouyou wriggled. “Feel stupid and helpless.” 

“‘m stupid and helpless,” Shouyou agreed, mind wandering to other times Kageyama had sat on the same mattress as him, when he could feel the warmth of him through the sheets, like on away games… Hotel rooms… where they’d kick at each other, yell, laugh until they were exhausted from wrestling over who got the best pillow, the most blanket, or whatever, and passed out until morning when they woke up cuddled together with blankets (and sometimes pillows) abandoned on the floor. 

“Yeah, even more than usual,” Kageyama said with a snort. 

“Nuh!” Shouyou said once he’d caught up to the real world and what Kageyama had just said. 

“S’why I’m here, idiot.” 

The quiet something in Kageyama’s voice made Shouyou feel like he’d taken another huge gulp of miso, warm all the way to his toes. “Kageyama?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Rub my back? Was nice when you… did the thing – my hair.” 

“If you promise to get better.” 

Shouyou giggled, but only halfway like it got caught in his chest, and blinked up at him for a second. “Trying my best,” he replied, and his smile went wide and content when Kageyama’s big hand swept over his shoulder and down to his spine, rubbing back and forth, slow. “‘Yama…” Shouyou said through a yawn. 

“Yeah, Hinata?” 

Fingers curled into the hair at his nape, scratching softly, before smoothing down his back once more. 

Shouyou let out a small snore.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos make me dance around my living room. <3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/byesweetheart)


End file.
